


Winter Storm Bucky

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actual news inspiring fic, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Winter Storm Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What superheroes do when they're bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Storm Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainpuddle13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/gifts).



> This is my version of crackfic and not compliant with ANYTHING. This is because [of this conversation on Tumblr.](http://eustaciavye28.tumblr.com/post/138545208318/rainpuddle13-eustaciavye28-hypotheticallycool) C'mon... Did you think I was going to say no? Unbeta'ed, sorry!

Steve knew enough about the modern world, but it was always fun to see how far he could push the "Man Out Of Time" trope. It was rather ridiculous how modern people seemed to think there were no technological advances in his time. What did they think the super serum was? Did they lose all sense of history?

Well, probably. He was polite enough not to remark on it every chance he got, though.

The convention of naming winter storms wasn't a new thing; large, catastrophic storms had always been referred to by names when discussed in the papers. The large one in 1940 had been called the Armistice Day Blizzard, and it had led to a high number of fatalities and damage because the Midwest hadn't been ready for it. The formal agencies in the country and the world generally didn't name winter storms, but Steve found it amusing that The Weather Channel started naming storms and compiling lists of names to use throughout the season, much like hurricanes and tropical storms were named. The meteorological community had apparently been in a tizzy about it, at least according to his searches on the Internet when he tried to figure out why The Weather Channel resorted to naming storms and New York One didn't.

"Hey, where do you think they have the most storms?" Steve asked in the common area one day, when he couldn't find a consensus on the internet. Surely _somebody_ knew that kind of information, though there was only so much time he was willing to give to Google to look that up. He didn't need to know _that_ badly.

"I would think somewhere in the Midwest, maybe?" Sam asked, not even looking up from his book. It was a spy thriller, and Steve would have thought he would have enough of that with the search for Bucky.

"I know some people that might know," Natasha offered helpfully, handing the TV remote to Clint. "A meteorologist in Green Bay, Wisconsin."

"Why does that place sound familiar?" he asked her, frowning a little.

"Football," she answered promptly.

"They're not in the Super Bowl this year," Sam supplied, still not looking up.

"What's interesting in Wisconsin?" Steve asked Natasha.

"Beer. Cheese curds." She shrugged and leaned back in the couch. "Lots of dairy farms."

"Should I wonder why you know that?" Clint snarked, finally settling on watching Dogs 101 on Animal Planet.

She playfully swatted the back of his head. "No. Just accept the fact that I know everything."

"There isn't anything around here," Steve told her. "Why not? Might be interesting to see how a meteorologist's office works."

Natasha smirked at him. "You have no idea what to do with yourself if you're not training or sparring, huh?"

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve returned, wagging a finger at her. "I can still kick your ass in the gym."

"If I let you."

"She's vicious, Cap," Clint offered, looking over at Steve. "Trust me, she's been holding back."

Steve snorted and shook his head. "Call your friend and see if we can take the Quinjet out."

"Field trip, huh?" Clint asked, grinning. "Yeah, I guess I'm bored enough to play copilot."

***

Natasha had worked with a meteorologist in the Green Bay area to get information for a cover identity soon after SHIELD had turned her loose to work as an agent on her own. "You didn't have to go in knowing that much," Clint had remarked.

"Of course I did," Natasha disagreed. "I had to _be_ the cover identity. That means I needed all of the background knowledge that she would have, and the best way to convince others that I had it was to actually get it."

"You take your work way too seriously," Sam commented.

"And the rest of you don't?" she returned easily.

"Point taken," Sam said with a grin. "C'mon, let's go learn more about weather. Not my thing, but hey, it'll make Steve happy for a bit."

Her smile at him might have been a little too knowing for comfort, but at least she didn't have some kind of witty reply for him.

"You're here at a great time, actually!" her friend enthused. "There's a storm coming into the area, and there might be significant accumulation of snow. We've been tracking it for a while, and the storm will hit northeastern Wisconsin especially hard. Maybe twelve to eighteen inches of snow if the current predictive patterns hold."

Natasha smiled indulgently at him. "Very exciting for all of you."

"No name for the storm yet?" Clint asked, looking around the office, not impressed. "I thought The Weather Channel named all the storms?"

"Well, this one might not be national news," the meteorologist said apologetically. "Local schools might close and reschedule sporting events, and the different counties would salt the roads and get ready to haul away the snow. The last storm that came through here after Christmas dropped a lot more snow than we had expected, so some of the cities didn't have enough plows to get through the roads."

"It would probably get more attention with a name," Steve said, looking over the charts and maps with far more interest than Clint or Sam thought possible.

"Well, we don't exactly have a name for it yet—"

"Bucky," Steve replied promptly. All eyes swung to him, and he cleared his throat, appearing a bit embarrassed. "Well, the name Bucky is a good one. And you want something easy to say in case it's a snow emergency for the state, right?"

"It's a good thought," the meteorologist conceded. "I'll run it past the others."

The group explored some of the local area while the weather was still good, with the sun out and the temperature a rather balmy 39 degrees Fahrenheit. They were sitting in the IHOP when Natasha's phone pinged an alert. She brought it out and laughed out loud, much to the confusion of the others. She handed the phone over to Steve, who was thoroughly embarrassed. Clint snagged the phone and started reading aloud.

"We have named the storm Winter Storm Bucky... We may have some thundersnow... snow may fall faster than one inch per hour... Wait, what?!" Clint looked up at them incredulously. "If you would like to follow along on Twitter or Facebook we are using the tag #WSBucky."

"Looks like Captain America is ahead of the trends," Natasha teased, grinning.

Steve may have ignored Natasha's snickering on their way home from Wisconsin.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel!
> 
> [Appropriately titled "Follow Up."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5892904)


End file.
